


翔润｜你所期待的永远

by sanqianyuanzhiqiu



Series: 翔润 [9]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqianyuanzhiqiu/pseuds/sanqianyuanzhiqiu
Summary: hp AU





	翔润｜你所期待的永远

 

                            
   
翔润｜你所期待的永远  
   
   
“I loved you in secret”  
   
魔法界有个流传很久的说法：看见可可鸟（得名于类似“coco”的叫声，不过也有说法是它们的羽毛和热可可同一个颜色）的人，需要立刻在原地顺时针转三圈，再逆时针转三圈，不然一整天都会坏运气缠身。  
   
作为公认的欧皇，松本润原本是不信这个的；但自从他在一次对上一只圆滚滚的可可鸟亲切的目光，却因为赶时间而没有执行那个可疑的破解动作，从而经历了噩梦般的一天后，便再也不敢小瞧它了。  
——因此，当某天早晨，魔法法律执行司司长樱井翔刚刚从惨无人道的抽水马桶把自己抽入魔法部，爬出来看见的第一个画面就是国际魔法合作司的松本司长闭着眼睛，立志于将自己变成一颗旋转的陀螺。   
   
憋着笑悄悄走近，樱井听见他念念有词——“……一二三……完成——啊！”  
圆溜溜的后脑勺转过来，在看见近在咫尺的人时变成了一张惊恐脸。  
   
松本后退两步，面对樱井翔笑眯眯的样子，手指颤抖着一句话都说不出。  
“早上好，”樱井重新站得笔直，兴高采烈地和他打招呼，“今天天气真不错。”  
“……”  
又来了，生活在英国地区就逃不过的话题：天气。  
   
   
   
众所周知，欧洲三大魔法学校分别是霍格沃茨，布斯巴顿以及德姆斯特朗。  
和他的好同事们不同，松本润学生时代就读于法国的布斯巴顿，对其他两个学校的印象停留在他六年级时在霍格沃茨举办的三强争霸赛。亚裔本就生长期偏长，十六岁时松本还没褪去婴儿肥，白嫩的脸颊鼓鼓囊囊的，看着完全就是个包子。  
他知道自己没可能成为勇士，缠着老师加入队伍不过因为其中有喜欢的学姐。三强争霸赛的一大传统就是浪漫的圣诞舞会，松本心心念念着要让她当自己舞伴，可惜最后学姐接受了一个霍格沃茨男生的邀请，直到那届比赛后还一直保持了联系，如今孩子都要生第二个了。  
松本从此对这所八字不合的英国学校咬牙切齿，没想到自己毕业后却被派到了曾经的伤心之地——霍格沃茨势力范围内的英国魔法部，担任国际魔法合作司的副司长。  
   
他礼仪修养俱佳，又是交际场上一把好手，几次负责的对外大型交流活动都办得风生水起，加上快要退休的上司有意提携，顺理成章地，两年后，他成为了新的国际魔法合作司司长。  
   
这里的同事几乎都是从小就互相认识的校友，好在他擅长交际，很快就和所有人混熟了。  
   
——除了樱井翔。  
   
   
作为天气问候语的爱好者，樱井自然也毕业于霍格沃茨。  
初见时松本还觉得这人的脸很符合自己口味，但随即，樱井时不时飘来的探究目光让他从疑惑变成了不爽，更不要说两人第一次交谈时，这位油嘴滑舌（松本润语）的樱井司长，劈头就是一句——“我和松本君是不是在哪里见过？”  
“……”  
这么老土的搭讪，亏他说得出口。  
   
   
惹不起还躲不起吗。  
松本没想到，樱井像是打定主意与他过不去一般，此后几乎不放过任何一个可以捉弄（松本润语）的机会——不是在抱着独角兽幼崽的相叶雅纪面前取笑松本是个“爱着神奇生物却不被神奇生物喜爱”的男人，就是在众人因为墙壁上突然出现的一只毛螃蟹（一种小寄生虫，身长只有二十分之一英寸，外表类似螃蟹，生有长牙）而尖叫时，拦下了撸起袖子准备上手的松本，一句“明明害怕就不要逞强了”，让他在前来交流的一众女士面前丢尽了脸。  
当然他不会承认，自己确实手在发抖就是了。  
   
   
   
而当樱井又一次在竞选魔法部部长的演讲末尾，莫名其妙说起了“我和松本司长其实有件一模一样的礼服长袍，可惜从没有赶上同时穿”这种没有人想听的（依旧是松本润语）episode时，无辜接收到各色眼神的松本终于忍无可忍，在演讲结束时第一个破门而出，对着好友兼上司的二宫和也大发牢骚。  
   
“你说他到底是什么意思？”  
他憋了一肚子气，在二宫的办公室走来走去，长袍下摆不断拂过墙壁，频率之快简直令二宫担心它们下一秒就能摩擦起火。  
“……我和他很熟吗？什么不受动物欢迎怕虫子……他干什么一副很了解我的样子！”  
二宫被晃得头晕，干脆低下头不看他。  
“可是他说的也没错啊。”  
“……二宫和也你到底站在哪一边！”  
   
“我百分之两百理解你的心情——”二宫眼观鼻鼻观心，“可是J你不是经常念叨想和大家搞好关系吗，现在多了一个这么懂你的人有什么不好？”   
虽然向樱井出卖以上情报的正是他本人。  
   
松本鼓起脸。  
“当然不好——！算了……”他忽然又沮丧起来，“说起来，这次竞选的情况如何？”  
“我想想……本来有资格的就不多，笨蛋和大叔又不参加，基本上就在你和小翔之间决定了吧。”  
   
   
笨蛋——相叶雅纪，神奇动物管理控制司司长。  
大叔——大野智，神秘事物司司长。  
   
上文已经提到，除开松本，这里人人都是校友；其中，又以樱井相叶二宫大野四人的关系尤其好——学生时代就是又酷又甜的高级玩家，工作后在魔法部聚齐，同样是风生水起。  
   
   
   
   
松本凝神发了会儿呆。  
“说起来……Nino真的不打算试一试？”  
魔法部副部长二宫和也，早在竞选前就发出了不参加的声明，惹来各式猜测。  
   
被私下里有着“KING”之称的男人用谴责的目光注视，二宫非常抒情地叹了口气。  
“J你不懂啊……当二把手多好，一人之下万人之上，有好事可以分一杯羹，危险来了也不用冲在最前线。”  
松本直翻白眼。  
“当然，J你和我不一样——”他话锋一转，“……和笨蛋还有大叔也不一样。非要说的话，”他摸摸下巴，笑得意味深长，“倒是意外的和小翔很像呢。”  
   
松本像被踩了尾巴的猫一样跳起来。  
“我和那个家伙哪里像了！”  
   
   
话题中心本人就在此时从门口探进脑袋。  
“Nino，部长要我告诉你下班后所有司长一起去吃饭——啊，松本君也在。”  
 “……”  
松本恨恨地瞪了樱井一眼，一句话不说就夺门而出，留下一头雾水的樱井和笑得开心的二宫大眼瞪大眼。  
“Nino我求你不要这么笑……”  
   
   
   
   
   
每当遇到心情不太美妙的事情时，松本总会下意识地去找大野——看着那人永远没睡醒的小圆脸，听他用软乎乎的声音说“啊松润来了”，他所有莫名其妙的焦躁都会消失。  
这次自然也不例外。  
   
   
作为魔法部最高机密机构，神秘事物司位于地下九层——第十楼是地牢。  
   
出了升降梯，松本顺着走廊向前，来到了一个巨大的圆形房间。  
这里什么都是黑色的——天花板，地板……墙壁上嵌着十二间一模一样的大门，没有把手也没有标记可以将它们区分开。  
他踏入房间的瞬间，指引他前来的走廊瞬间消失，与此同时，墙壁以让人眼花缭乱的速度开始旋转，整个屋子变成了一个巨大的黑色漩涡。  
   
他闭上眼睛，大吼一声——  
“Oちゃん——”  
几秒后，漩涡善解人意地慢了下来，一扇大门端端正正停在松本面前，大野的声音从其中飘出。  
“进来吧，小润。”  
   
   
   
这个房间充满了美丽的，钻石般闪烁的跳跃光芒，墙面上挂满了各式各样的钟表——有精致的怀表，也有如同壁炉那么大的落地钟。松本自从踏入的第一秒起，耳中就充斥着仿佛永无止境的滴答声。  
   
大野正站在一面墙壁前，低头凝视着什么东西。  
“这不是……”  
松本惊讶地看着他手中小小的金色计时器：“难道这就是传说中的‘时间转换器’？”  
   
“小润知道的很多啊。”  
不知为何，大野看起来有点懊恼。  
   
松本此时已经完全把刚才的事情抛到了脑后：“我早就听说过，时间转换器每转一圈，就可以倒退一小时，只要小心不要让过去的自己发现就可以……”他又皱起眉毛，“可是这东西不是早就消失了吗，怎么会……”  
“你说得对，”大野愁眉苦脸地盯着手心，“这一个——”  
   
   
   
——“Oちゃん！”  
大野的话被忽然冲进来的相叶雅纪打断了。相叶天生怪力，大野被他一拉，一个踉跄差点摔倒，手中小小的计时器就这么飞了出去——好在松本眼疾手快，一把抓住了金链子的末端。  
   
“相叶氏你小心点！  
 “松润也在啊！”  
相叶似乎这才发现他的存在，匆忙打了个招呼，又急吼吼地把大野往外拖。  
“什么事情这么着急啊……”  
大野软绵绵地抱怨。  
“……哎呀去了就知道了。”  
   
松本跟在两人后面上了升降梯，直到相叶拉着大野消失在了自己视线中，他才发现时间转换器竟然还被自己紧紧握在手中。  
……算了，晚上吃饭的时候再给大野吧。  
   
   
谁知晚餐时大野根本没有出现，雪上加霜，他身边坐的还是阴魂不散的樱井翔。  
然而令他（或者说所有人）惊讶的是，樱井居然没有趁此机会对他开蹩脚的玩笑或是说一些让他火冒三丈的话——事实上，除了开头简单的问好，他全程几乎没有和松本交谈，被美食占据了全部心神，吃得不亦乐乎。  
樱井的下属，傲罗指挥部部长菊池风磨也被带来了——这是个文采斐然的后辈，对樱井崇拜得五体投地，两人就火鸡和布丁的美味程度进行了一番激烈的讨论，最后愉快地达成了共识：果然老板请客的食物最高。  
   
旁边的欢声笑语让松本感到一阵憋屈，可若是要他先拉下脸来找樱井说话——松本表示宁愿去喝相叶自制的魔鬼药水。  
   
傲娇到极致大概就是如此——by二宫和也  
   
   
   
终于结束时已经快要凌晨，他刚起身，就见樱井凑过来，带来一身酒精和奶油蛋糕混合后的香甜气息。  
“松本司长打算怎么回去，幻影移形？飞路粉？扫帚？”  
松本后退两步——他还在生闷气，语气自然就不怎么好。  
“酒后不允许骑飞天扫帚……你是白痴吗。”  
见樱井瞪起一双圆溜溜的大眼，他这才察觉到自己失态了。  
“抱歉……”  
他不敢再看樱井，念了句移形换影就消失在了空气中，留下樱井在原地无辜地直眨眼睛。  
 ——他今晚做了什么吗？  
   
做了是错，什么都没做是大错特错——by二宫和也  
   
   
   
“我回来了。”  
习惯性对空无一人的屋子问好，松本随手挥了挥魔杖点起灯，直扑进起居室的大沙发。  
他今晚喝得不少，不然也不至于说话不过脑子。他闭着眼睛想把长袍解开，却摸到胸口一个冰凉的小东西。  
“啊……”  
   
如果那些传言都是真的，自己手上可能是世间唯一的时间转换器。  
他把那个精致的小东西从衣服里拽出来——它的边缘是可以调节时间的旋钮，每顺时针转动一圈，就可以在时间上倒退一个小时；中心嵌了个小小的沙漏，上方的紫色沙粒在落下的途中会变成金色，一闪一闪的，像极了二宫曾经给他看的老照片中樱井的发色。  
   
——“那个家伙啊……说什么‘果然还是黑色比较稳重吧’，毕业之后硬生生把金发染黑了。真是，麻烦得要命。”  
   
照片上的二宫比现在表情还要淡漠一些，大野和相叶以一个不知是拥抱还是扭打的姿势缠在一起，手死死捏着对方的脸，看得一边的樱井哈哈大笑。  
魔法照片是会动的——有那么一个瞬间，松本觉得樱井似乎是偏过了头，望向镜头的眼神直直穿透了时光。  
   
——他在看我。  
   
松本抿起嘴，把照片还给二宫，不愿意承认自己竟然是在羡慕。  
   
   
   
要是早点认识他们就好了。  
   
如果他当年也在霍格沃茨，这张照片里会不会变成五个人？  
他和樱井的关系不会像现在这样尴尬和紧张——坐在邻座吃饭，和他聊天，探讨火鸡里到底放什么最美味的人，会是我。  
   
要是早点认识他们就好了。  
要是早点认识他就好了。  
   
   
   
   
酒精让他脑袋和身体同时开始燃烧。鬼使神差地，他摩挲着脖子上转换器侧面的旋钮——也许是错觉，最初的几下拨弄过后，那个小小的东西似乎有了自我意识，开始飞速旋转；松本感觉自己在迅速地向后倒退，眼前掠过各种形状的模糊的云彩。  
声音早就消失了，失去意识的前一刻，他只记得计时器中央的沙漏里，原本处于下方的金色沙粒在一刻不停地向上飞去……  
   
   
   
   
   
“I was enchanted to meet you”  
   
   
头疼。  
这是松本意识恢复后的第一感觉。  
   
他似乎是仰面躺在了什么地方，鼻腔里全是泥土的味道。前一天喝了太多威士忌，他的太阳穴一跳一跳的，额头疼得似乎快要裂开了。因为睡眠缺乏，他目前还睁不开眼睛，只能静静躺在原地。  
事实上，松本几乎是乐得不动弹——他根本不愿意面对现实。  
   
   
一旦清醒，他自然就会想到前一天做的傻事，要不是还不能活动自如，松本真恨不得以头抢地。  
他甚至不记得到底把那个该死的转换器转了多少次！  
等等——  
松本闭着眼睛，摸了摸脖子……啊，还好还在。  
他想将罪魁祸首摘下来，却发现根本无法做到——金色的细链仿佛有生命一般黏在他的皮肤上，任何试图分离的动作都会带来无法忍受的疼痛。  
试了几次终于勉强坐起来，松本发现自己似乎是在一片森林里，各种植物盘根错节，笔直或歪歪扭扭地生长着，几乎遮住了上方的天空，只从缝隙中透出几缕艰难的阳光。  
   
   
 “三十英尺都飞不到……”  
“……还想着魁地奇……”  
   
   
有声音飘进了他的耳朵——轻蔑和挑衅的……伦敦腔？  
这么说他还没离开英国。  
想到这里松本安心了些，却又有点疑惑：他的学生时代是在法国的布斯巴顿度过，唯一一次来英国只有那一次三强争霸赛，莫非……  
   
“不如来打个赌吧——”  
之前听到的声音再一次传来，轻蔑之外还带了不加掩饰的恶意。  
“期末的飞行课测试，如果你没有拿到‘优秀’，就滚出霍格沃茨。”  
   
猜测成真，松本只觉得眼前一黑；下一秒，一个耳熟的声音传来，清澈的少年音像流水一样滑过松本的心脏。  
“我不会输的——倒是你，安格列弗，做好在宴会上在全校面前裸奔的准备吧——也许校长会很喜欢你的大腿舞呢。”  
   
   
借着树丛的遮掩，松本一边竖起耳朵偷听少年人的纠纷，一边和手中的转换器斗争。  
切割魔咒收效甚微，他想要转动旋钮，连吃奶的劲儿都使出了却依然无法移动分毫，只有代表时间流动的沙粒依然在缓慢流泻。  
轮番几次后，松本放弃了，整个人呈大字状摊在草地上。  
   
最坏的结局大概是他需要在这里生活，直到与最初的时间点重合。好在他以前基本待在法国，不用担心会遇见过去的自己。  
但要如何解释自己的身份呢——  
   
   
   
他想得专注，没发现之前的声音早已消失。再睁开眼时，取代他上方天空的是一张严肃的少年脸。  
   
十七岁的樱井翔笔直地站在他面前，金发在发胶的帮助下怒气冲冲地立着，皱起眉头的样子让松本轻易联想起那个在会议上发言的樱井司长。  
他很瘦，宽大的校袍上身后空空荡荡，前襟上绣了只金色的狮子。  
   
格兰芬多。  
松本认得那标志，也无数次听樱井用自豪的语气说起过这个学院，然后在他被来自拉文克劳的二宫用小尖嗓吓退时哈哈大笑。  
   
不过现在显然不是说这个的时候。  
少年樱井明显还没修炼出现在的好脾气，他眼神扫过松本一身外来人员的装扮，目光冷冽，眉毛简直要扬到天上。  
他退开两步，拿出魔杖指着松本。  
“你是什么人？”  
   
——所以樱井翔是真的见过他，先前根本不是什么愚蠢的搭讪。  
   
甩掉突如其来的念头，松本瞄了眼一脸警惕的男孩子，举起双手。  
   
——十代的樱井翔原来这么凶吗…  
   
他忽然有点儿想念那个讨厌的樱井司长了。  
    
   
   
   
   
   
   
无数惨痛的教训都曾表明：松本润真的非常不擅长识别谎言，更不要说让他去骗人。  
去往英国就职前，松本从小到大的好友，生田斗真，曾非常认真表示过对他将要面对狡猾的英国人担心——他的原话是：“毕竟润在这方面的智商简直和巨怪有一拼……”  
不出意外被松本报以恼羞成怒的老拳。  
   
虽然生田用词是过分了一点，但确实可以用来解释现在的局面——在听松本嘟囔了一堆也许连本人都不知所云的话后，樱井的眼神由最初的戒备变为困惑再到于心不忍，最后甚至开始反省是不是自己太咄咄逼人。  
   
“樱井翔，”他放下魔杖，向松本伸出手，“怎么称呼？”  
“松……松润。”松本还没从紧张的情绪里缓过来，差点将本名脱口而出。  
“那么，松润为什么会来霍格沃茨？”  
   
压迫感消失，松本的脑子终于重新开始转动了。  
虽然他认识现在的樱井——甚至还可能对他抱有那么一丁点好感，却依然不敢说了解，自然也不确定是否能对他将实情和盘托出。  
他想到生田：如果现在是三强争霸赛时期，那么布斯巴顿的人一定也在……不对，斗真那家伙在出发前炸了教授的实验室，在最后一刻被逮住关了一个月禁闭，根本没来。  
关键时刻这么不靠谱……这下可怎么办！  
   
松本兀自烦恼着，不知道心思早被自己写在了脸上。  
一旁樱井倒是觉得有趣极了——先前他看似爽快地应下赌约，其实一点把握也没有。他从小就恐高，安安稳稳待在扫帚上都很艰难，更不要说这次飞行考试据说还添加了魁地奇元素……  
要他抓金色飞贼什么的，根本不可能啊。  
他满心烦恼，直到遇见这个奇怪的男人——长了张这么有气势的脸，却连谎话都编不出来。  
他打量松本：身材修长，应该很灵活……  
   
同一时间，松本终于想到了生田之外的第二人选：如果是那个人……说不定可以理解自己！  
他兴奋地抬起头——  
   
“可以带我去找二宫和也——”  
“你会魁地奇吗？”  
   
“……”  
“……”  
   
两人一起出声，又同时因为对方的问题愣在原地。  
   
   
“你认识Nino？”  
还是樱井先开口——他的眉头又皱了起来。  
“他被派去美国交换了，你来霍格沃茨是为了找他？”  
“我……”松本支支吾吾，“算是吧。”  
樱井看了他一会儿，弯起嘴角。  
“如果你想在这等他，我知道有个地方可以让你住下。”  
   
   
松本跟着他走出森林——这回他知道了这里是霍格沃茨的“禁林”。再往前方似乎就是球场了，他已经隐约看见了立起的圆环。  
   
“到了。”  
樱井停在一个小木屋前：“西蒙——西蒙，开门。”  
吱呀——  
一个胡子拉碴的大汉站在门口，小眼睛看起来有点困惑。  
   
“松润，这是西蒙，狩猎场看守。西蒙，这位是……“樱井踌躇了一下，“二宫的朋友，松润。”  
松本连忙问好。   
“Nino的朋友啊，欢迎。”西蒙转向樱井，“翔，你这是……”  
“松润你在这里等我一下。”  
樱井对他点点头，又拉了西蒙到一旁，两人嘀嘀咕咕了一会儿。不知樱井和他说了什么，回来时，西蒙看他的眼神比之前似乎热切了一些。   
“没有问题，松润，想在这里住多久都可以。”  
西蒙长得人高马大，胳膊几乎有松本的大腿那么粗。他用力拍了下松本的肩膀，松本差点直接跪在地上。   
樱井憋着笑扶住他。  
“西蒙高兴起来就有点……”他耸耸肩，“不过他人很好，你放心住着吧。”  
“谢谢……”  
没想到这么顺利地有了安身之所，松本还有点不敢相信。  
   
“不用这么客气……话说，你到底会不会魁地奇？”  
樱井又把先前的问题拿了出来。  
“当然。”  
听到他的回答，樱井的眼睛亮了起来。  
“太好了……”  
他拍了拍松本的肩膀——什么嘛，明明还没有自己高，松本腹诽。  
“我一会儿有课，先回学校了。松润就先在这里好好休息吧，之后我再来看你。”  
像是有阳光融在了他的嘴角，温柔又灿烂的笑容让松本一颗狂跳不安的心奇异地平静了下来。  
“再见，松润。”  
“再见……樱井君。”  
   
   
樱井离去的背影被关在了门外，他深吸一口气，转过身，打量着自己即将住下的小屋。  
“要喝茶吗？”  
炉子上的水壶应景地响了起来，西蒙拿出两个有松本两个拳头那么大的茶杯，往里面加了些茶叶。  
“我给你铺了张床，你介意睡在窗户边上吗？我睡觉动静比较大，离我远一点也许能让你睡得安稳一些……”西蒙有点不好意思地摸摸脑袋，“玻璃有点漏风，不过我想我可以找点东西来修好……”  
   
   
松本接过茶杯，看见里面小小的茶梗竖了起来。（*有说法是茶梗竖起来代表好兆头）  
“不介意的……谢谢你，西蒙。”  
   
   
   
   
很久以后，松本重提此事，问樱井当时为什么这么轻易就相信了他，惹来那人一串大笑。   
“喂……！”  
“抱歉抱歉……”樱井司长笑得像个裂了口的包子，好不容易止住后甚至还擦了擦眼泪，“其实一开始我就知道你在说谎。你可能不知道，霍格沃茨可不是什么人都能进来的地方，幻影移形什么都不行，除非是变成动物。恰好之前我翻过阿尼玛格斯名册，里面没有任何一个叫‘松润’的人。”  
“那你还收留我……不怕我是黑巫师吗？”  
“说谎那么烂，什么黑魔法组织会收留你？”  
“喂（x2）……！还有，你当初到底跟西蒙说了什么，他怎么就答应让我住下了？”  
“因为他是个心软的好人啊，而且我相信他一定很高兴能有新的禁林守护者……虽然你那么不受动物欢迎是个意外。”  
“……喂（x3）！”  
   
   
   
   
再一次见到少年樱井已经是一周后了。  
松本蹲在西蒙小屋的后院，苦恼地与箱子里一团白色生物大眼瞪小眼。  
吃人嘴软拿人手短，他叨扰了人家这么多天，按理说不应该拒绝给动物喂食这一请求，可是——  
   
“你再等下去，小心它们自己爬出来找你要吃的。”  
   
熟悉又陌生的声音从后方传来，松本猛地一回头，差点扭了脖子。  
“嘶……”  
他龇牙咧嘴的样子让樱井笑出了声。  
“西蒙居然还没有放弃炸尾螺吗？”他俯下身看着那团——没有别的可以形容——巨大的虫子，好笑地见松本一脸生无可恋。  
“害怕？”  
“……”  
自暴自弃地点头，下一秒，松本不由自主换上了可怜巴巴的语气。  
“我真的对虫子什么的很苦手……”  
   
   
 “那这样吧，”樱井朝他伸出手，松本犹豫一下，握住它站了起来。   
“我帮你喂食，你帮我通过期末的飞行课考试。”他补充了一句。  
松本想起自己偷听到的赌约，在心里偷笑——无所不能的樱井司长居然恐高，回去一定要好好嘲笑那家伙一番。  
   
他装出一副惊讶的样子。  
“樱井君不是七年级了吗？高年级还有飞行课的学校好少见哦。”  
不出意料看见对面人一脸气急败坏。  
   
“啰嗦！”樱井脸都红了，“我，我又不需要在天上生活！”  
——从一年级补考到现在，成为霍格沃茨历史上第一位因为飞行考试不合格而没通过年终测试，却依然没被留级/开除的学生这种细节，他才不会告诉松本呢。  
   
他别扭的样子让松本想起在一次闲聊中，樱井坦然承认自己炸过厨房——还不止一次——的光荣事迹。  
……没想到以前这么不直率。  
   
   
松本越看樱井的表情越觉得好笑，好在他最终良心发现，在少年人羞耻到自爆前开了口。  
“没问题哦，教你飞行。”  
想了想，他又加了一句：“但是必须按我的方法来——不允许质疑！”  
见樱井皱起眉头，他用上了威胁的口吻。  
一副难辨地域的浓颜为这句话增加了不少效果。  
   
樱井摸摸鼻子，垂下眼睛的样子像只乖巧的大型犬。  
“……好吧。”  
   
   
   
   
然而樱井很快就为自己的决定后悔了。  
第一次训练，他拎了把室友淘汰不用的旧扫帚，松本看了一眼就面露嫌弃，指责他“敷衍了事”。  
“我只能找到这个了……总比学校自带的要好吧。”  
他心虚地辩解。  
松本毫不留情地戳破他那点小心思——“别以为老扫帚飞得慢是好事，它的平衡性也一起变差，到时候摔下来别说我没提醒你。”  
   
   
话都说到这个份上，他只好找朋友重新要了一把，收获了“哦哦哦今年Sakusho也要突破自我”的大呼小叫，以及关爱小可怜专用眼神一枚。  
小可怜气鼓鼓地回到训练场，松本教练早就等得不耐烦了，歪歪扭扭倚在门柱上。见到樱井手里的扫帚，他眼睛顿时亮了。  
“我先给你示范一下怎么飞吧……要一起吗？”  
樱井连忙摇头。  
“真的不要？”  
头摇得更厉害了。   
“……”  
松本耸耸肩，迫不及待地跨上扫帚，双脚用力一蹬，看得樱井瞪大眼睛——  
他轻盈得像根羽毛。  
   
   
   
和霍格沃茨不同，布斯巴顿没有分学院。读书时代松本就是校队的王牌追球手，要不是阴差阳错来了英国，说不定会代表法国队参加世界杯。  
   
久违地享受着清风拂面的惬意，松本从心底里对樱井的惧怕感到不能理解——飞翔难道不是世界上最令人愉快的事情吗？再说了，这人的名字还是“翔”呢。  
   
打定主意要让樱井也体会一次飞行的乐趣，松本悄悄计算好距离，在离地面不远处张开双手，双腿紧紧缠住扫把，朝樱井俯冲过去。  
樱井吓得脸都白了，脚却像是生了根一样无法动弹，眼睁睁看见松本离自己越来越近——  
松本一把抱住樱井的腰——幸而樱井是这么瘦，将少年搂在怀里，他操纵扫帚，在空中直线上升。  
   
两人在空中晃荡了一会儿，直到松本发现樱井面色惨白，像是要晕过去了，这才慢悠悠降落。把人放在地面上，他绕着樱井缓缓飞着，不敢离他太近——樱井的神情看起来像是要杀人。  
松本有点心虚。  
“谁让你死活不愿意上来的……”他梗着脖子，“你还想不想学了？”  
“……”  
好不容易恢复了说话能力，金毛小狮子真实地怒发冲冠了。  
——“杀了你哦！”  
“……”  
   
   
   
时间总在不经意间流逝得飞快。  
西蒙的“宠物”列表又多了几种需要他照顾的，游走在“有趣”与“危险”边缘的生物，加上吵吵闹闹的樱井翔，生活充实得令松本无暇去思考其他，比如，那个明显有问题的时间转换器。  
   
正常的时间转换器没有使用限制，巫师可以利用它回到过去，即使不人为转动，转针也会随着时间过去自己回到原位，带着使用者回到现在。   
然而松本不知道，他拿到的这一个，是在黑魔王消失前，一次正义战争中的损伤品。  
   
如果拿麻瓜世界里转圈拨号的电话来形容：正常的拨完会慢慢归位，损坏的则如同机器故障或者老旧被卡住的电话转盘， 永远无法转到最初的位置。  
也就是说，即使转换器还在松本手上，他也无法用它回到未来——他的时间到某一个点就会停止，带着他再次转回最初的位置——也就是遇见少年樱井翔之前。  
更糟糕的是：这个时间转换器在战争中不幸沾染了好几种黑魔法，使用者佩戴后便无法将其取下；他们无法回到过去或者跳到未来，只能一直在已有的时间段内徘徊。  
如同一个诅咒。  
   
   
除了松本手上的，还有一个损坏品在神秘事物司，大野的办公室抽屉里。  
松本启动转换器的瞬间，在海边钓鱼的大野就收到了警报，他立刻幻影移形回到魔法部，又通知了几个司长。  
凌晨时分，魔法部灯火通明。二宫和也从火炉里出来时还穿着睡衣，阴沉的脸色配上小小一顶睡帽格外喜感，然而此时却没有人笑得出来。  
   
   
一片七嘴八舌中，樱井罕见地不发一言，讨论结束后转身就走，被二宫一把揪住衣角。  
“你要去哪。”  
樱井也不瞒他，晃一晃偷偷从大野办公室拿走的另一个转换器。  
“去把他带回来。”  
   
   
   
收到通知时，相叶正在著名的占卜师的办公室里，目不转睛地盯着水晶球，试图找出他一周前丢失的嗅嗅的踪影。听说松本不见人影，他拽着不知发生了什么的占卜师来到魔法部，拜托她无论如何都要用天眼看看松本现在的处境。  
占卜师是个瘦削的女人，玻璃珠子一样清透的眼睛上架了副巨大的眼镜。她在相叶的请求下无可奈何地拿出水晶球，对着里面看不出形状的雾气凝视良久，像是怕冷一样裹紧了缀满珠串的披肩。  
她的声音飘渺，像是从很远的地方传来。  
“他的心停在十六岁了。”  
   
   
   
   
二宫的表情像是他第一天真正认识樱井。  
“别开玩笑了。我知道你着急，可你居然相信那个来路不明的女人……？你有没有想过，万一她只是瞎编，最后连你也搭进去了，我们该怎么办？”  
“失踪两人，搞不好还能加快营救进程呢——我开玩笑的。”  
樱井试图缓和气氛，却在看见二宫的脸色后闭了嘴。  
   
“Nino……”  
踌躇再三，他还是决定说出这件事：“你还记得，我七年级的时候终于通过了飞行课考试吗？”  
不知道他为什么会提起这个，二宫还是配合地嗯了一声。  
“如果我说，那时候帮我训练的人，就是松本君呢？”  
二宫瞪大眼睛。  
“……他消失和出现得都太突然，我开始还以为自己是做了一场梦。直到工作后又见到他，才确信那些都是真的，”他深吸一口气，“他比我小一岁……遇见他的那一年，我正好17。”  
  “你可想好了……”  
二宫紧紧抓住他的衣袖：“就算你猜的都是对的，也运气好真的找到了他，如果直到最后这个转换器也修不好，你们可能要一直躲藏，甚至困在一个时间段内再也出不去……翔，你真的做好陪他留在过去的觉悟了吗？”   
   
“我不知道……但我不能让他一个人待在那里。”  
樱井目光灼灼，固执起来的样子让二宫在心里默默叹气：这两个人，一个心停在了十六岁，一个死活不肯同过去告别，把那个金发少年完完整整藏在皮囊下，还自以为伪装得很好。  
   
他松开樱井的袖子，又拍了拍上面的褶皱——心里有气，下手自然就重了些，惹来樱井委屈的目光。  
他用力瞪回去。  
“去吧去吧……注意安全。”  
   
——要早些回来啊。  
   
   
   
   
“my one and only, my lifeline”  
   
自从西蒙有事需要回家一段时间，将小木屋和他的一大堆宝贝“宠物”都交给松本暂时看守后，樱井就几乎代替了他——原本他就习惯一没课往小木屋跑，这段时间更是变本加厉，就差留宿了。   
   
圣诞节的晚餐，两人照例吃了樱井白天从学校带来的食物。眼看天色渐晚，而樱井依然懒洋洋瘫在自己床上，一副根本不想走的样子，松本将小孩一把拎起来，半哄半威胁地让他赶紧回学校。   
“可你都不能和我跳舞——”  
今天城堡有举行三强争霸赛的传统节目：圣诞舞会。   
   
松本哭笑不得。   
“你是想让我在这儿非法停留的事情暴露吗？”他在樱井脑袋上揉了一把，“赶紧给我回去。”  
“哦。”  
——一步三回头，就差在脸上刻几个大字：我不想走。   
   
松本忍着笑趴在窗前对他挥手，忽然想起自己今天中午也是这样趴在窗前，看着樱井朝这边跑来，金色的脑袋在风中上上下下，几乎要融进阳光里。   
松本打开门，迎接他的小太阳。   
“哟！”  
“哟什么哟，”松本将袋子怼进他怀里，“赶紧干活。”  
   
两人各拿了一袋滑溜溜的生猪肝，一边躲避炸尾螺偶尔喷出的火星，一边大声聊天。   
   
“说起来，我今天——”  
樱井的话被淹没在一串噼里啪啦的声音里。   
等两人手忙脚乱地安抚好失控的大虫子，松本转向他。  
“你刚才想说什么？啊，等下——”  
他从口袋里拿出手帕，贴到樱井热气腾腾的脑门上。  
“这么冷都能出汗，真不愧是翔君。”  
樱井才不在意他的嘲笑——比起这个，松本一天比一天更亲昵的态度让他心神荡漾，叫他名字时的声音简直好听死了。  
他忽略那方手帕，直直地去抓松本的手。   
“……别闹。”  
啊，脸红了。   
   
   
比起什么都不知道的幸福大傻瓜，松本在害羞和高兴之外，还有不安。   
他当然懂少年人直白热切的目光代表什么，扪心自问自己也不是不想再进一步，可心里不对劲的感觉却挥之不去。   
少年的大眼睛总会让他联想起成年樱井翔锐利得仿佛有实体的目光，每每想到那目光他都会心里一惊。  
也许自己到底是不属于这里的。他想。因此无法心安理得地接受这个樱井翔。   
他知道这想法有些自私：可他真的希望两人在一起时，樱井翔能拥有有关他的全部记忆——至少他知道自己叫松本润，而不是松润。   
   
   
“松润，”小少年霸道地抓着他的手，他挣了两下没甩开，也就随他去了。  
“呐，我今天在城堡里看见一个很像你的小男孩。”  
   
   
——大概是十六岁的我吧。  
他眯着眼睛，继续保持着趴在窗台上的姿势，致力于把自己扭成一个复杂的绳结。   
   
寒意似乎将星星都冻住了，一颗颗嵌在深蓝的天幕上，光芒熠熠，却在遇上灯火通明的城堡时黯然失色。  
十六岁的松本润一定正在礼堂里，因为没约到心爱的学姐当舞伴而气鼓鼓的，说不定还顺带咒骂这里真不是他的幸运之地。   
   
   
慢着——  
他皱起眉毛，忽然觉得这话分外熟悉——似乎自己真的说过这样的话，却不仅仅是出于这个理由。  
就在这个晚上，这样的夜色中，一定还发生了一件让十六岁的松本润愤怒到暴走的事情。  
可那是什么呢？  
   
   
他绞尽脑汁地回忆着，直到看见夜幕中忽然出现了两个模模糊糊的影子：稍微高一点的在前方，略矮一些的踉踉跄跄跟着——似乎是在被扯着走。  
风终于将云朵吹散了，月光大张旗鼓地洒下来。  
他终于看清那两人的脸。  
   
   
不是吧……  
松本捂住嘴。  
   
他终于想起来了。  
   
   
   
   
其实当初，松本不是完全没有机会与学姐跳舞的。

舞会进行到一半，学姐原本的舞伴忽然退场，眼看心上人站在原地不知所措，松本鼓起勇气，然而他刚迈出一步，就被一个穿着霍格沃茨校袍的男生从大厅里扯着胳膊，硬生生拖到室外；天太黑，他甚至连那人长什么样都没看清，只记得那一头非常灿烂的金发。  
金发比他高，力气也大，没等松本炸毛就轻而易举制住了他，强硬地在他脸上捏了好几把。  
松本屈辱得泪水都在眼眶里打转——他那时最恨的就是自己的婴儿肥，在同龄人间硬生生就显得小了好几岁。  
偏偏那人还一边捏一边嘀咕：“不对啊，没这么肥……”  
“你才回（肥）！”  
脸还在那人手里，委屈和疼痛让他眼泪汪汪。  
金发无视他口齿不清的反驳，继续抓着他的胳膊向外移动，两人拉拉扯扯，一直到一栋小屋前——  
   
   
   
“啊！”  
松本惊叫一声，他终于知道樱井当年想干什么了。  
   
使用时间转换器最重要的准则——绝不能被以前的自己看到。  
他的第一反应是逃跑，可樱井已经开始敲门，小屋的后门又早被西蒙封死了。  
   
六神无主之际，一件柔软的银白色织物忽然从天而降，将他包裹住；与此同时，他的腰上多出了一双胳膊，将他拉入一个怀抱。  
“唔……”  
他的嘴被捂住，耳旁响起一个再熟悉不过的声音——  
二十五岁的樱井翔将他抱在怀里，性感的低音比任何时候都要让他头晕眼花。  
“别动啦……润。”  
   
   
   
   
少年樱井最终还是破门而入，狐疑地看着空空的房间。  
“明明亮着灯……”   
被他牵着的小孩儿则彻底不干了。  
   
松本眼看着十六岁的自己抿了抿嘴，在一脸疑惑的樱井脚上狠狠踩了一脚， 趁他痛得哇哇大叫时转身就跑。  
“喂……回来！”  
   
直到确定他们已经跑远，躲在隐形衣下的两人才松了一口气。  
   
危机已经接触，然而身后的人却还是像个无赖一样抱着自己不松手。  
松本暗暗翻了个白眼，害羞又无奈。  
“樱井さん……？”  
……别以为藏在隐形衣里就能耍流氓啊！  
   
“诶——”流氓不满地拉长声音，“我还是比较喜欢听你叫我‘翔君’。”  
他舔着松本的耳朵，气音在他耳膜里震荡。  
   
所以说这个家伙到底在这里藏了多久……  
   
耳垂被含住，松本只觉得腿都软了，甚至出现了一瞬间眩晕。接着他被握着肩膀转了过来，有温热覆上他的嘴唇，他稍稍张开，舌尖就得寸进尺地蹿了进来。  
   
金风玉露一相逢，便胜却人间无数。  
   
他们都太渴望彼此，又压抑太久， 一吻结束，他靠在樱井怀里，眼里水色朦胧。  
   
   
“你怎么来了？”  
“我知道你没能度过一个美好的舞会……”樱井和他咬耳朵，“不知道有没有荣幸邀请松本先生跳一支舞？”  
“你怎么什么都知道。”  
松本捶了他一拳。   
樱井笑而不答，又去蹭他的鼻尖。   
“对不起来晚了……想我了吗？”  
他眼里的深情像海。  
松本想到自己来到这里的初因，想到这些时日心中隐隐约约的不安，想到它们是怎样在樱井出现的瞬间全数消散。  
他搂上樱井的脖子，决定不再继续别扭。  
“虽然你以前要可爱多了……不过我还是想你。”  
他坦白。  
   
   
   
   
两人都觉得继续待在这屋子不是个好主意——谁知道固执的小少年还会不会杀回来，樱井带着他来到一个叫作“有求必应屋”的屋子，两人互相拥抱着，靠一堆软绵绵的垫子上，地上摆了两杯蛋奶酒。  
   
屋顶上挂着檞寄生，这注定了他们的谈话很难连贯。   
   
“也就是说…”  
结束又一个粘稠的亲吻，松本瞪着水色朦胧的眼睛，试图抓住已经飞走的思绪。   
“我们现在什么都不能做，只能等他们想出破解咒——唔……”  
话音未落，他又被吻住了。   
“谁说我们什么也不能做……”樱井不舍地啄着他的嘴角，“我还记得级长浴室的口令……”  
“喂！”  
樱井嘟起嘴。   
“好吧，”他看起来有点不情愿，“那你想干什么？”  
松本转转眼睛。   
“翔君可以带我参观学校吗？”  
   
   
   
他们悠闲地走在睡着的城堡里。墙上挂着的肖像大都认识少年樱井，见到长大后的版本也只以为他是换了个形象。此时看他和一个陌生男人十指相扣，没睡的赶紧把已经进入梦乡的捅醒，十几双眼睛盯着两人，笑得揶揄。  
“小樱井这是谈恋爱了？”  
樱井大方地点头：“是哦，”炫耀似的搂过松本，“他是不是很好看？”  
被害羞的人迅速拽走。  
   
   
   
好不容易摆脱了八卦的观众，松本变成了一个好奇的小朋友，到处都想摸摸看看——与过路的幽灵擦肩而过时，他还对着人家吹口哨。  
“霍格沃茨真好。”  
他眨巴着大眼睛，额前短短的刘海一晃一晃的。  
樱井觉得他可爱，逗猫一样去挠他的下巴。  
“……布斯巴顿不好？”  
   
松本出神了一会儿。   
“好啊，很美……很精致，”他努力形容着，却又觉得回忆都已经被蒙上了银色的迷雾，“袍子是丝绸的，食物都很精致，舞会时还会有乐队拉小夜曲给我们听。可是管理很严格，所以大部分同学都比较——该说严肃吗？反正没有霍格沃茨这么鲜活。”  
樱井算是明白他为什么对鬼魂和禁林那么感兴趣了。   
   
“那我们来假设一下吧，”他牵起松本的手，“如果润也是霍格沃茨的——如果我们是校友，会是什么样子。布斯巴顿没有分院吧？润觉得自己会去哪个学院？”  
在英国待了几年，松本已经从听到的各种交谈中对四个学院了解得七七八八。他有点犹豫地摸着下巴——“大概……格兰芬多吧。”  
偏过头，果然看到樱井一副高兴又掩不住得意的表情。   
“才不是因为翔君是格兰芬多的呢！”  
捶了他一拳，小猫耳朵又红了。   
   
   
   
既然开了头，两人索性兴致勃勃讨论起如果早一些遇见对方，会是什么情形。  
松本对此有些怀疑。  
 “我一定是沉迷魁地奇吧，每天就是训练训练训练……真的会和恐高的翔君有交集吗？”  
“你总有待在地面的时候吧，”樱井奋力为想象中的自己争取权益，“也许……”他眼睛亮了，“也许我们不仅仅进了同一个学校呢——也许我们认识的时间比上学还要更早！”  
   
松本瞧着他眉飞色舞的样子，又想狠狠打击他，又忍不住和他一起憧憬。  
“比上学还要早，那只能家里是邻居了吧？”  
“对！”  
樱井翔激动地挥舞着手臂。魔杖感应到主人的心情，尖端愉快地蹦出了一点火星。  
“比如说，我们两家从很早之前就交好……”  
“……”  
松本终于忍不住打断他：“我可是混血哦，”他指指自己，“没有其他意思——但怎么也不可能和樱井家这种老牌家族世代交好吧？”  
   
樱井撒娇一样地嘟起嘴。  
“那，你们是后搬来的邻居？这总可以吧？”  
老牌世家也需要新邻居——没毛病。  
松本大人终于点头。  
   
   
   
“……你比我小，等你开学了，我会给你介绍Nino，相叶氏，兄さん……“樱井掰着指头一个个数，“你飞得这么好，一年级就可以开始训练魁地奇——哦说不定可以破格直接进校队。二年级你还不能去霍格莫德，但又馋那里的各种零食，吵着要我带你去；我一开始还会说要遵守校规，其实你一撒娇就心软了，最后还是带你走了秘密通道，谁知道你第一次去就喝多了黄油啤酒，回去立刻就被教授识破……”  
松本听得脸红，去捂樱井的嘴，谁知这人好像说上瘾了，拽着他的手把他锁在怀里，用一把可以去当“今日魔法”播音员的声音在他耳边絮絮叨叨，越说越流畅。  
   
“……你还不知道吧，霍格沃茨早就改了传统——不管有没有三强争霸赛，每年的圣诞舞会也少不了。四年级以下的没资格参加，所以一开始只能我带你去。到四年级你肯定琢磨着要来邀请我——不过你这么害羞，搞不好到最后还是我先开口。啊还有——”  
播音员先生笑得见牙不见眼。 “五年级我就能进级长浴室了……润？润我错了——别打脸！”  
   
   
   
   
一周后。   
 “Nino！”松本惊喜地叫起来，“你怎么来了？”  
“我怎么来了？”二宫哼了一声，“除了接你们回去，还有别的可能吗？”  
“有呀，”樱井严肃脸，“打扰我们蜜月。”  
“……”  
   
大野研究出解咒后第一时间赶来的二宫：……再见。  
   
   
   
   
   
魔法界亦真亦假的说法向来很多。  
比起“遇见可可鸟会有厄运降临”“晚上十二点对镜子许愿，足够虔诚就可以得到最想要的东西”这种一听就很可疑的东西，最近流行的八卦就令人感兴趣多了。  
   
“你听说了吗，魔法部新当选的那位樱井部长，好像有一位非常讨厌他的下属呢。”  
“我知道，就是那位从法国来的松本司长吧。听说两人在竞选时就互相看不顺眼……”  
“预言家日报还登了他们握手的照片呢——你看他俩，啧，连握手都不对视……”  
   
   
   
话题中心的两人正在对角巷的猫头鹰商店里，为到底要养一只什么样的宠物吵得不可开交。   
“我说不行就不行。”  
眼看松本的眼神定在了那条巴西巨蟒的笼子上，樱井硬生生吓出一身冷汗——开玩笑，这玩意儿是正常人能养的吗！  
为了自己（以及松本润）的生命安全，樱井当机立断，将恋人一把拉出店门，在松本即将发作时及时往他手里塞了一个巨大的巧克力冰淇淋。   
“乖，”他哄着松本，“我养你——不对，你养我还不够吗？”  
松本闷闷地啃了一口巧克力球。   
“那……养个盆栽总行了吧。”  
他指指旁边小店外一株看起来安静无害的植物。  
“没有问题。”  
樱井伸出手——  
“啊啊啊啊这是魔鬼网——”  
   
樱井的翔氏和松本的润氏，今天也是绝好超调🎵  
   
   
   
   
世间传言大都不那么可信。   
比如可可鸟真的只是一种无辜的鸟类，和厄运或者不详都没有任何关系。   
比如你就算一整夜不睡盯着镜子也得不到任何东西——除非你求的本来就是黑眼圈。  
又比如新的魔法部长和他那位法国来的下属不仅没有不和——据某位不愿透露姓名的二宫氏的话来说，根本是腻歪到了被怀疑是否把迷情剂当黄油啤酒喝的程度。   
至于他们之间到底有怎样的过往，又到底是从何时开始对对方起了不一样的心…这种细节即使连至交好友也无法完全掌握，当事人也没兴趣大张旗鼓地宣扬，自然更不会在乎那些真真假假的流言——反正它们中大部分产生的契机都是说者无心，而听者有意。  
   
樱井翔和松本润是同事，是恋人，是彼此心中的世无其二与非你不可。  
   
争锋都在他人眼里。   
深情只有自己知道。   
   
   
Fin.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 

 


End file.
